For You I Will Be Brave
by celticshieldx
Summary: Shunned by her step-mother, Christine Woodman decides to leave home. Posing as a man, she heads north to Boston, Massachusetts where she is inevitably thrust into the revolution, fighting alongside Connor Kenway. Mixed feelings begin to arise, but she must cast them aside in order to keep her true identity hidden. [Connor K./OC]
1. Transformation

**DISCLAIMER**: Everyone from Assassin's Creed III belong to Ubisoft. I only my OCs. Enjoy this chapter (and hopefully this story).

**A/N:** Hey, so I was reading some AC3: Connor/Reader fan fiction on tumblr and thought I'd try my hand at it.

* * *

><p>"Get out of my house you good for nothing whore!"<p>

Christine Woodman fell back as her step-mother slapped her hard across her right cheek.

"Do not make me tell you again! Ugh! I would have gladly seen you sold off to the highest bidder in New York! However, your dear father made me accept you as my step-daughter instead. Oh but now, now that he is dead, I want you gone. I do not even want to look at you again! Your face makes me ill!" she screamed.

Christine said nothing; she just stared at her step-mother in horror.

"Leave my sight, now! I want you out of this house by morning!" she yelled before Christine jumped to her feet and disappeared into her bedroom. Throwing herself on her bed, she cried. She cried hard for the very first time since she had buried her father. Tears pooled out of her eyes as she heaved into her pillow, gasping for air every now and then.

Christine Woodman had a good life up until her mother died. They didn't have the best relationship, but Christine loved her her father remarried the woman in the living room. From the moment her and Christine had met, she knew she was trouble. Her father had to do a lot of begging for her to accept Christine as her step-daughter when finally she did. Back then, she could have cared less. With a step-mother like that she would've rather not have one. She was perfectly content on it being just her and her father alone.

Then, six years after that, he died. His death had been Christine's worst nightmare ever since she could remember. He was her rock, her best friend. How do you go on after you lose someone like that?

Shortly after his passing, Christine began to see a slight change in her step-mother's behavior. She would go to work early, get off at noon and come home late, drunk. Christine had always known she had been at the local tavern ordering dozens of pints of beer. While she was drunk, she would yell at her to do the chores. In which case, she had to do all of them since her drunken step-mother was asleep just a few hours later.

Christine had always known her and her step-mother would not have the perfect relationship, but she, by some miracle thought she could change.

Wiping a stray tear away, Christine decided that lying in bed was not going to get her anywhere, although, she hadn't a clue as to what to do. Her step-mother wanted her out by morning and to make matters worse, the sun was lowering with every passing second.

Sitting up, she crossed her legs underneath her and began to think of some sort of plan. She doubted the colonists of New York would want a strange young woman roaming the streets with nowhere to go.

Just then, something hit her. An idea formed in her head as she climbed down from her bed, going over to the wardrobe. Grabbing a suitcase, she lugged it over and onto the bed. After that, she began to strip, her pink Victorian dress pooling at her feet before she tore off her corset.

She'd always hated wearing those things, they were just so tight. She then took her stockings off along with her gloves throwing them haphazardly beneath her. Next, she rummaged through her closet and found a long, plain white scarf; she tossed it on top of her suitcase before she made her wade over to her writing desk. She opened the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

This was the hardest and worst part fort of her plan. Facing the mirror, Christine inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes tightly, beginning to cut her dark brown hair. It fell carelessly onto the floor as she continued, now opening her eyes and looking into the mirror for guidance. Finally, looking at her reflection before her, Christine gulped.

She had cut her long dark brown locks off. Now, her hair was short, very short. After returning the scissors, she reached for the scarf, looping it around her back and over top her bosom which quickly became flatter with every loop it made. Finished, she tied it securely.

Rummaging through her closet, she quickly found a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. She donned the clothing, and after, looped a black belt through the belt loops of the pants before she found an old pair of brown boots her father gave her for their hunting trip. Slipping them on, Christine was finally prepared for the journey ahead.

She quickly threw a few Victorian dresses, including the one on the floor which was her favorite, into the suitcase along with a bunch of her father's old shirts and pants he'd lent her before he passed. Grabbing the silver pistol out of her nightstand, she put it on top of all her clothes.

Finished with everything, she closed the suitcase and zipped it up tightly, making her way to the window. She looked back at the home she had since she was a child. It held many memories, but she knew she had to move on.

Opening the windows, she climbed out and hauled her suitcase out with her. Firmly shutting the windows, she turned and took in the crisp autumn night, pulling on a brown coat that was passed down to her by her mother. She would do this all by herself. She would start a new life, just not here.

She was headed for a little town she knew nothing about, Boston Massachusetts.

Right then and there she vowed she would be brave. She would not be a burden to her step-mother ever again, nor would she ever look at her face again: the face that had screamed at her many times before. The face that would love her father behind closed doors, but betray him after his death.

No, Christine Woodman would be alone from now on. Live by her own set of rules. Christine Woodman was now going to live her life freely.

* * *

><p><em>Please, review! <em>


	2. An Unfriendly Stranger

**A/N**: Within this chapter my OC will get a new name in which I will be using from now on until I see the need to use her real name. Therefore, I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Just remember she is posing as a man, but still a woman.

**P.S.:** Thank you for the follows/faves/reviews.

* * *

><p>Christine made it to Boston just as the sun began to rise behind the tall mountains. Its rays shining brightly through the pine trees so much that she had to shield her eyes.<p>

Boston was a lively place, no doubt about that. She was flirted with numerous times by young woman whose mothers pulled them away quickly. It shocked her, yet gave her a sense of satisfaction that they truly thought she was, for certain, a man.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt someone run into her. Hitting the brick wall spine first, she grunted as the stranger un-expectantly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the small alcove between two buildings.

He cupped her mouth with his glove covered hand, shushing her quietly. She was about to muffle a scream until she heard yelling coming closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a swarm of redcoats run beside them, making the mistake of not looking just to their right. As the two remained silent and unnoticed, Christine thanked the lord above. However, if they were after this man who held her captive in his strong hold, she could not help but wonder what he had done to entice them.

A short while after they passed, she felt the stranger's strong grip around her waist, loosen.

Turning around, she was greeted by a hooded man. She couldn't see his entire face, although she knew he was staring at her. One of the first things she noticed about him though was his skin. It was slightly darker than most of the men she had known previously. It made her question his heritage. _'Maybe he's Spanish_' she thought.

"You ought to be more careful," he said, right before he noticed her suitcase. "Seeing as you are new to Boston, I presume?"

Christine glanced at her bags which were still right where she'd left them. Hearing him speak, she came to the conclusion that he was not Spanish, due to the absence of a Spanish accent. Instead, he held the accent of any man you would meet in these colonies.

"Yes. I just arrived." She replied, lowering her voice to fit that of a man's.

The hooded stranger bent down to pick up her belongings. Handing them to her, she noticed how easy it was for him letting her know that he was very strong.

"Here." He said as she took her things, thanking him.

Without another word, the hooded stranger walked passed her, leaving her to watch as he made his way down the busy streets.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Connor. How was your mission? I would hope you attained as much information as you needed?"<p>

Connor Kenway closed the door behind him before he removed his hood and turned to Achilles, who was hunched over his cane.

"No. I was unable to gather any information, though I did not try."

"Well, I would suggest you try again. We need to gain as much information as we can to understand their next move."

Connor sighed, making his way past Achilles and into the basement.

"Connor!" Achilles called after him, following him to the foot of the stairs which descended into the basement. "I would not tarry if I were you."

"You are not me, old man. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would let me do my job how I see fit and not get in the way of it."

"If you wish to delay your duties, the Templars will be one step ahead of us. So I suggest you return and tail those men to find out what their plans are."

Connor growled, having enough of his mentor. "Enough!" he yelled, surprising the older man. However, he knew what Achilles was saying was true. If he delayed tailing the set of Templars, they would be one step ahead.

"I will try again," Connor huffed. "I will gather as much knowledge as I can about what they know and return with information."

Climbing the stairs, he pushed passed his mentor and stormed out out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That night, Christine made her way sluggishly through the streets of Boston. She had entered many inns hoping to find a place to rest for the night, but unfortunately all of the rooms were being occupied.<p>

Looking around, she watched as the streets became less crowded with families who were rushing off to return home to retire for the night. It was times like these she missed home. There, she had a bed which welcomed her when her cold, heartless mother ordered her away.

Continuing on her walk, she felt someone run into to her, knocking her down.

"Oh my goodness! I'm terribly sorry, sir," The stranger exclaimed, panic rising in their voice.

As Christine looked up, she was encountered by a young woman, around the same age as she was. Her brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and her choice of clothes was not something she usually saw a lot of woman wear.

"Oh, uh, i-it's alright…"

"Here, let me help you up." She continued, lending a hand.

Christine smiled and nodded in appreciation, letting this strange woman help her up. "Thank you, ma'am," She replied.

"My name is Myriam by the way. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

That's right, her name. She obviously couldn't go around being called 'Christine' dressed like she was and taking the role of a man. So she decided on the closest male name she could think of. "Cameron, Cameron Woodman. And you have no need to apologize. I'm quite alright." She smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night? I see the night is beginning to grow darker and darker as we speak and some of the inns are sure to be occupied. If you would like, my husband and I have an extra room."

Cameron smiled thoughtfully, "Thank you, Myriam..."

"Myriam!"

Both Myriam and Cameron turned to the deep voice behind them seeing a familiar face.

"Connor, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Myriam asked as the hooded man approached the both of them.

"I should ask the same of you, Myriam."

Myriam turned to Cameron, smiling. "I ran into this gentleman, Cameron and offered him a room. You know Norris and I both have a spare room. He hasn't anywhere to go and the inns are all occupied right now."

"Is this true?" Connor asked, looking past Myriam and straight at Cameron who nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

Connor huffed, glancing back at Myriam. "Alright, I understand that it is both Norris' and your home, not mine. Therefore, I cannot tell you who to invite and not invite into it. Just…take care."

Myriam rolled her eyes. "Oh, Connor, you needn't worry, I doubt this man will do any harm, right, Cameron?"

Cameron nodded, smiling, "Absolutely, I am only looking for a place to rest, nothing more."

"See? You've nothing to worry about, Connor."

* * *

><p>Late that same night, Cameron lay peacefully in her new bed staring up at the ceiling of her new bedroom. Myriam told her she could stay as long as she wanted, but she did not want to impose. Sighing, she rolled over and tried to catch some sleep. Just then, she noticed a white hood outside her window. It must be that young man that she'd met earlier, Connor.<p>

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she got up and rushed to the window watching him as he ran through the trees outside. She could probably spot him anywhere this time of night with that white hood he always wore, she wondered why he was out this late. Did the man ever sleep?

As her mind flashed back to how they had first met, she thought she ought to thank him for saving her. If he hadn't pulled her into the alcove between the two buildings with him, she may be in a prison by now. Slipping on her jacket, she crept quietly out of her room and down the hall where she made it safely to the door. The lights were all off so it was quite easy for her to slip out without anyone noticing. Opening the door which led to the forest, she stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind her.

Looking around, she ventured into the night, being careful to not step on too many leaves for fear of being detected. As she looked up at the tree branches, she noticed that Connor had disappeared from them. Cursing under her breath, she wandered out, looking from side to side.

Little did she know, she was being watched from the bushes around Norris and Myriam's home. Finally leaping out, Connor grabbed her throwing her on the cold ground where leaves stuck to her easily. He hovered over her, unsheathing his hidden blade and held it to her neck. Gasping, Cameron turned sideways to avoid the knife's edge, thanking God for the scarf which flattened her bosom.

"Tell me why you are out here! What business do you have spying on me!?"

"I was not spying on you, sir; I was just going to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For what you did, earlier today, back when I first arrived. You pulled me along with you, out of sight where those redcoats were unable to detect us."

Connor didn't reply, he just stayed silent and still. "I did not do that for you. That was for my safety and it alone."

Cameron averted her eyes to meet his cold dark brown ones. She didn't expect him to be this cold, but his words held otherwise.

"I'm sorry; I must have mistaken your intentions."

"That you did," He replied before he released her. "Go back to your room, it is late."

Cameron quickly stood, rushing to her bedroom without looking back.

* * *

><p><em>Please, review! <em>


	3. Searching

**A/N****: **I apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I've had a bit of writers block, but it looks like I am out of it. Thank you to those of you who read/favorite/follow! It means a lot.

**P.S.****: **Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to put something up for you all to read.

* * *

><p>Connor awoke the next morning to soft voices coming from the great room. Getting out of bed, he rushed out of his bedroom to see who it was. But once his foot hit the first step, he suddenly wished he would have just stayed where he was.<p>

His eyes narrowed as he watched his mentor, Achilles, speak to the strange man he had met just yesterday. Overhearing their discussion about the stranger having nowhere else to go, he heard Achilles mention him staying here.

At that very moment, Connor hurried down the steps and entered the conversation. "Achilles, please, are you certain this man truly has nowhere else to go? Must we let him stay here?"

Achilles turned toward Connor who now stared daggers at Cameron. Cameron only looked at Achilles. "Well Connor, I thought you would have agreed with me. However, I see that is not the case," He sighed before going on. "Cameron, why don't you check some of the inns in the city? I would hope at least some are vacant now, since it is morning. Therefore, I would imagine some of the people who have stayed overnight are now leaving."

Cameron smiled at Achilles. "Of course, sir, I will do that. However, if they are still being occupied, I might not have anywhere else to stay. Myriam's husband is weary of me. But, I will try. Thank you, Achilles." She replied, giving him a brief nod of thanks.

Connor smiled to himself. Thank goodness he interjected before Achilles made the decision on his own. He didn't want things to change around the homestead manor. He liked it just the way it was. That and he didn't entirely know therefore trust this stranger named Cameron.

As Cameron left, Achilles turned more towards Connor. "That was somewhat rude of you, Connor. Why do you not wish for him to stay with us?"

Connor gritted his teeth. "I do not trust him."

"I doubt the man means any harm. He was very sincere with me."

"_You_ are too trusting."

"I resent that. Young man, might I remind you of when you first came upon my home?"

Connor only shook his head before he turned away and walked back upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly this morning Cameron noticed as she made her way into town. The all too familiar voices of men, women, children and pets filled her ears while she walked the streets.<p>

Achilles had thought that maybe some inns would become vacant. However, Connor on the other hand had been a bit rude to her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Ever since he and I have met, he has been nothing but rude to me, so what is new?_

Coming upon a few places, she asked the innkeepers if they had any rooms available. They all turned her down. Making the rounds, inn after inn, Cameron was beginning to lose hope. Sitting on one of the benches, she looked out at the city, until something caught her eye.

A dragon sign above the door is what grabbed her attention. Standing up, she looked up at the windows above it. _Could it be an inn?_ The only way to find out was by seeing herself.

As Cameron walked inside, she noticed a bunch of men sitting at round tables drinking what she thought was ale.

"Hello, dearie." The voice startled Cameron. "Oh, Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean 'ta scare ya." She smiled.

"I-It's alright." She replied.

The lady who had approached her wore a long; blue skirt on with a white apron over it. A yellow blouse covered her upper half, while her graying hair was pulled into a bun with a white bonnet covering it.

"Uh, I was wondering, is this an inn? You see, I have arrived in town not long ago and don't have a place to stay. Are there any rooms available?"

The woman smiled at Cameron. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dearie; all the rooms upstairs are still being occupied."

Cameron heaved a heavy sigh which caught the lady's attention. "There are other inns in this town dear; you ought to try those as well."

"I already have…" Cameron replied, putting her head in her hands. "This was my last option."

"Surely there are other options. This is a very big city. You should find someone willin' 'ta help a young man such as yourself."

Cameron nodded, pulling herself together. "You're right, thank you, ma'am." She stated before she turned and left the tavern.

Making her way back to Myriam's house she thought to herself about any other possible options she had. It was very unfortunate that she didn't know anyone in this town. However, now both Myriam's husband and Connor were both skeptical of her. Although, Connor was just plain rude.

Reaching Myriam's home, she made her way to the bedroom to gather all her things. Grabbing her suitcase from underneath her bed, Cameron opened it before walking over to the wardrobe to grab the rest of her clothes.

"Cameron?"

Myriam's voice echoed through the hallways while Cameron began packing all her belongings. Cameron didn't seem to hear Myriam because just as she arrived at the entryway, Cameron slammed her suitcase shut, hiding the gowns she'd brought from home.

"Cameron? I thought I saw you enter the house. What, might I ask are you doing?"

"Your husband is weary of me; so I don't wish to trouble you with my burden."

"Oh, nonsense! Norris isn't too fond of new people. He will warm up to you in time."

"That may be true, Myriam, but I need to start doing things by myself—for myself. I honestly don't wish to burden you or your husband."

"Cameron…"

Cameron held her hand up. "Please, Myriam. I will be alright. Achilles has offered me to stay with him, though Connor is not too keen on it. If anything, I will just move to another town until I can find a place to stay and a job to support myself. Thank you for you and your husband's hospitality, Myriam. I really do appreciate it." She smiled.

Myriam reciprocated her smile, gently touching her arm. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Woodman."

At that moment, Cameron rose from her position over to the door. She turned back, smiling one last time at Myriam before she left her room and out of their home.

* * *

><p>A few days later, as Myriam was cleaning Cameron's old room, something caught her eye. Half hidden underneath the bed, was a white glove. Bending down, she picked it up.<p>

"What have we here?" She asked herself, inspecting the unfamiliar white glove she held in her hand.

Just then, it hit her and she felt deceived. What Myriam suddenly realized was that Cameron Woodman was a woman.

* * *

><p><em>Please, Review! <em>


	4. The White Glove

**A/N**: Finally! Another chapter is up. I'm sorry I've been so slow. I will (hopefully) now be able to update sooner with school out of the way! Enjoy and let me know what you think of the story thus far.

* * *

><p>Cameron followed Achilles up the long hallway; after checking all the inns in the cities, she had told Achilles that there were no more rooms available. And though she tried to tell him that she did not want to burden him nor Connor in staying in this home, he only replied by stating: "Connor just left. He is hardly home, Cameron. You've nothing to worry about. He's a very naïve young man at heart. I am still uncertain as to why he did not take kindly to you before, but he should not be much of a bother. Like I said, he is hardly home for a long period of time. Besides, I don't mind having some company. It gets rather lonely in this old manor." His smile was so sincere; Cameron could do nothing but accept his offer. So here she was, following Achilles to her new bedroom.<p>

"Here we are. Your new room." He stopped at the last door to the end of the hallway, looking in and hovering over his cane.

Cameron approached her new bedroom, entering it, she smiled seeing as it was more than she had expected.

The walls were a maroon color which accented the room nicely. A four poster bed was placed next to the door adorned with light brown sheets and a maroon pillow. The curtains were the same color as the bed sheets. A wardrobe stood on the right side of the bed and on the opposite wall was a small vanity with a chair placed in front of it. A desk was placed facing the window so the sunlight would shine on it in the daytime.

Cameron beamed at the new room she would be living in. Turning to Achilles, her smile widened. "This-this is amazing, Achilles. Thank you so much. It's really wonderful."

Achilles nodded in welcome. Turning and leaving her to ogle at her new bedroom.

Placing her things next to the bed, Cameron sat on the soft mattress for the very first time, enjoying the comfort it brought her.

As she began putting some of her belongings away, she found herself wondering where Connor's bedroom was. Was it close to hers? Perhaps it was downstairs? Shaking her head, she thought it didn't matter. As long as she had a roof over her head she didn't care if she'd be sharing the home with Connor who had shown her nothing but coldness since that night she went to thank him.

...

Supper came quickly as both Cameron and Achilles ate in silence. Cameron wondered what exactly it was that tasted so delicious.

"Achilles, did you make this? It takes excellent." She asked before taking another bite.

"No. I did not. It was Connor who fetched and cooked this the other day, before he left. It's deer meat, Mr. Woodman. I shall tell him how much you enjoy it. He shall be pleased to hear it."

Cameron was shocked. Well, only a little. She hadn't a clue he hunted _and_ cooked. And he cooked very well apparently.

After supper, Cameron went upstairs to her bedroom. To her surprise, her mind wandered to Connor. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. It was odd how much she was thinking about him, because it seemed as though Connor wanted nothing to do with her. Looking out the window into the dark night, she wondered when he would arrive home. Achilles had said that he was hardly ever home, so she thought she may not be able to have another encounter with him for a while.

Getting out of bed, she rushed to her suitcase to retrieve a journal she placed tucked away underneath piles of her favorite Victorian dresses. Plucking the ink and quill from the desk, she climbed back into bed and began to write.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cameron woke up late. She overheard a woman's voice downstairs and as she listened carefully, she recognized it to be Myriam's voice.<p>

"Achilles, if it is possible, I'd like to speak to Cameron. Is he up yet?"

"I'm afraid he isn't. Poor boy spent almost all day yesterday searching for rooms in various inns. Why don't you try a little later?"

Myriam sighed, nodding. "Alright, thank you, Achilles. Please tell her I stopped by, won't you?"

"Of course"

Cameron exited her room, only to peer over the railing. Sure enough, Myriam was there. As she exited, Cameron ran downstairs to meet Achilles.

"Achilles…"

"Oh, good morning, Cameron, I hope our conversation did not interrupt your sleep."

"No. What did Myriam want?"

"Not the slightest idea. Though, she looked rather flustered. I do hope nothing's troubling her."

Cameron nodded. "I guess I should get changed and see what the matter is." Cameron stated before rushing back upstairs to dress.

...

Still holding the white glove in her hand, Myriam clenched it tightly, hoping Cameron would come soon so she could confront her. _There must be a logical explanation_… she thought to herself as she began pacing back and forth inside her home. She hadn't told a living soul about this. Instead, she decided that she would demand Cameron tell her the absolute truth when they met again. She owed her that much anyway.

A knock startled Myriam before she ceased her pacing to answer it.

A smiling Camron stood before her, donned in men's clothing. "Hello, Myriam. Achilles said you visited, and that you wanted to see me. What seems to be on your mind?"

Without a word, Myriam opened her clenched hand, showing Cameron the white glove. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Woodman, or should I say _Miss _Woodman?!"

Cameron gulped, eyes fixed on the white glove in her hand which belonged to her. "H-How did you find that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Never mind that! Just tell me the truth! Who are you, Miss Woodman, if that is your real name!?"

Cameron took a deep breath before she spoke again. "My real name is Christine Woodman. I am originally from New York. My step-mother ordered me out of my family's own home. Having nowhere else to go, I decided to venture out."

"What of your parents?"

Cameron swallowed hard before continuing. "My father passed shortly after he re-married my stepmother. My mother…passed when I was fourteen."

Myriam said nothing; she just stared at Cameron, taking everything she had told her in. After a while, she finally spoke. "I am sorry for your losses. And I'm sorry that your step-mother was so cruel. But you should not have lied to me. You also shouldn't be lying to Connor, Achilles and anyone else you meet as well. But that is none of my business. If you wish to carry on with this secret, just know that it is your choice, therefore you will have to live with the consequences. You have my word that I will not speak of this." She half smiled before handing her back her white glove. "Take care next time. This is a very big risk you are taking, Miss Woodman. You should know that not everyone will act the same as I if they find out."

With that, Myriam showed Cameron out of her house, making her think hard about her decision.

* * *

><p>Ooh, so should Cameron (Christine) tell, or keep it a secret? Review and let me know! ;)<p> 


	5. Plans

Ta da! An early Christmas present for (those of you who celebrate it) you fans whom I much appreciate!

* * *

><p>That night, Cameron stared at the white glove Myriam found, re-living their conversation over and over in her head. A few moments later, she heard the front door open.<p>

Climbing out of bed, she tip-toed to the look beneath the railing of the stairs to get a better look at who was entering the manor. As she caught sight of the familiar white hood, she gasped quietly and rushed back into her room before she suddenly heard his footsteps approaching the stairway.

Quickly and quietly, she shut her bedroom door and climbed back into bed. The footsteps came close to her door, but died when he seemed to enter the room just before hers.

Then, everything seemed quiet, until she heard him removing his clothes. She heard the sound of metal hit the floor and boots thrown haphazardly. After that, she heard him exhale rather loudly and she immediately thought he must have had a long day.

Placing the white glove underneath her bed, she debated going next door, but an image came to her mind that made her cheeks turn crimson. _He just stripped himself of his clothing. I am definitely not going over there. No, I'll just stay here and pretend I didn't hear anything. Yes, that's what he would prefer. _

Sighing, she fetched her journal, in which she placed securely inside one of the drawers of her bedside table and began to write.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her journal fallen lazily in her lap.

...

"Wake up…Wake up! Cameron! Wake up!"

The volume of a stern voice made Cameron's eyes open. Looking up, she gasped loudly and grabbed her comforter, pulling it against her chest to hide her breasts which were unbound due to her being in her plain, navy blue pajamas.

"Connor! What the hell!? Why're you in my bedroom!?"

"Achilles has asked me to summon you. He told me he was expecting you earlier. Now, get up!" he explained before he rose to go back downstairs.

Exhaling, Cameron looked around. Her journal was still opened lying messily in her lap. Grabbing it, she shut it tightly and held it to her chest. _I hope he wasn't so rude and carless enough to read this. _She thought as she secured it in the same drawer of her nightstand.

Once ready and changed, she approached the living room where both Connor and Achilles sat, seemingly waiting for Cameron to appear.

"Ah, Cameron, you're up!" Achilles smiled as she approached both men, sitting on one of the chairs next to Connor who sat on another. "Well, since you're finally here. I guess I should get straight to the point. Cameron, I would like you to go with Connor on his next mission."

Both Cameron and Connor looked up at Achilles. "W-what?" she whispered.

Connor rose to his feet. "Absolutely not!"

Achilles held a hand to silence them. "It is decided. There will be no further discussion on the matter. Though I do become quite lonely in this manor, Cameron has nothing to accomplish by staying here with me. He needs to get out and explore. I know you are out there for a purpose, Connor; however, I want you to look after him and perhaps even train him to assist you."

"Achilles, what you ask is too dangerous. I cannot possibly look after him and accomplish my duties at the same time."

"I understand, Connor, but there's no other choice. Cameron must have come here for a reason. I cannot just send him back and he cannot just continue being in this manor every day."

"What would I be doing exactly?" Cameron asked, breaking her silence.

"Assist Connor. Whatever he asks of you, obey him. But also, learn from him. I would hope he teaches you a thing or two as well."

"This is absurd!" Connor yelled, startling Cameron.

"It is decided. Pack your bag Cameron. You will leave with Connor tomorrow morning."

Without another word, Achilles rose and hobbled off into the kitchen. Cameron hesitantly looked at Connor who hadn't taken his eyes off of Achilles' seat.

After a while, he finally spoke. "Do not bother packing. You will not be leaving with me tomorrow."

Cameron said nothing as he turned and head for the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

* * *

><p>At supper, the atmosphere was like nothing she'd ever experienced. No one spoke a word. She wondered if she should break the silence, but quickly decided against it.<p>

Connor, no doubt still livid and Achilles just ate in silence—like always.

In full truth, Cameron was both excited and nervous: excited because she would finally get out of the manor and be able to see more of Boston, hopefully. Nervous because she knew how Connor felt about it and being with Connor would probably put a damper on her excitement.

She hadn't the slightest idea as to why Connor seemed to hate her, she'd done nothing to him. At least, nothing she could remember. They barely spoke so she honestly couldn't understand his anger towards her.

Eating the last bit of her food, she took one last drink before wiping her mouth and excusing herself from the table. Connor said nothing and Achilles only nodded.

Sighing, she walked to the hallway and up the stairs.

Once in her room, she grabbed the suitcase from underneath her bed and opened it. Packing all the things she brought and kept in her room, she made sure she left no traces of her true identity this time.

Finally, after checking to make sure she left nothing behind, she placed her journal on top of her belongings and closed her bag, setting it next to her bed.

About an hour later, she heard a soft knock on her door. Climbing out of bed, she opened it to see a hunched over Achilles.

"Oh, hello Achilles, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, Cameron. I only wanted to tell you that I'm glad I have your cooperation. I know in the beginning, it seemed like I wanted company. I still do, but frankly, I feel that you staying in this manor is a waste of your life. You should be out there, exploring the world around you."

Cameron smiled, "I understand, Achilles. I just…don't think being with Connor is such a good idea. He…seems to hate me."

"Now, Now, Connor means well. He just does not know you that well. You two need to get to know each other more."

"With all due respect, Achilles, I doubt being around him will gain his approval of me. Or gain us some sort—if any kind of relationship."

"I understand. But please try. I do worry about the boy. He can sometimes get ahead of himself."

Cameron chuckled. "I'll do my best to look after him and assist him in any way that I can. But, might you answer one question for me?"

"Of course"

"What are these 'duties' of his?"

Achilles shook his head, "You will learn soon enough, young man."

...

Later that night as Cameron wrote in her journal, she could hear faint curses and mumbling coming from Connor's room. She prayed that her journey with him would be a safe and fruitful one. Though she was thrust into it, she refused to let Connor bring her down. She would assist him and learn from him just like Achilles said.

She would also have to do a better job at keeping her true identity hidden. She knew she was lying to a lot of people, but she already decided to pose as a man and it was too much of a risk to turn back now.

Besides, being with Connor was much better than going home to her stepmother. She knew that much. Tomorrow, a new chapter started for her. Tomorrow, she would begin a new adventure.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	6. A Bump in the Road

**A/N**: Happy New Year! Here's another chapter up for you all. Again, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed and favorited this story of mine. Keep it up! I really do appreciate all the feedback.

Someone said they wanted 'sexual tension' on their trip. I don't know if I delivered it well, or not in this chapter. However, there may be more encounters of that in future chapters, so stay tuned. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>After thoroughly checking her room for anything she may've left behind, Cameron Woodman picked up her suitcase before making her way out the door.<p>

"Cameron, have you fetched everything? Are you ready?" Achilles smiled, sitting on one of the chairs in the living room.

Cameron nodded, before she noticed Connor leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He seemed angry still. "Yes, sir, I'm ready."

"Very good, would you like to say goodbye to Myriam, before you two begin your journey? I know how close Myriam and yourself seemed to have become."

Cameron smiled remembering her dear friend. Myriam was nice enough to let her stay at her and her husband, Norris' home for a while and she was the only one who knew her secret.

"If it's alright with Connor?" she looked hesitantly at Connor who was still staring daggers at them both.

"Connor? Are you in a hurry, or is there time for Cameron to say goodbye to Myriam?"

Connor rolled his eyes before he made his way over to one of the chairs besides Achilles, sitting backwards in it. "Hurry up" was his only response.

...

"Leaving?"

Cameron nodded standing at the entrance to Myriam's home. "Yes, with Connor. Achiles arranged it all. Apparently, he believes I should explore more or something like that."

"Well, don't worry too much. You'll be with Connor, will you not? I doubt he'll let anything happen to you." She smiled.

Cameron barked out a laugh. "Ha! That's highly unlikely."

"Come now, Christine, surely you don't believe he would deliberately let anything bad happen to you?"

"Time will tell" she shrugged.

"Cameron! Hurry up!" Connor's harsh and stern voice made Cameron jump, realizing how long it had been since she'd arrived at Myriam's home.

Myriam had invited her in, but Cameron refused stating that she only wanted to say a proper goodbye. Connor waited outside, impatiently.

"Sorry, Myriam, I best be going now. 'Else Connor will drag me to our destination."

"Where are you two headed, by the way?" Myriam asked.

"Well, we have rooms rented in the Green Dragon. Apparently, a lot of people left this morning which freed up some rooms for us."

"Good luck, Christine. I hope you have a safe journey. Don't worry too much about Connor. You'll both grow on each other after a while." She winked.

Cameron only sighed, nodded and hoped that was true. Giving Myriam a final wave, she turned to be greeted by a seething Connor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she waved.

Exiting the manor and walking a little way, Cameron noticed a carriage was parked a little ways outside of the manor for their journey, but when the driver of the carriage hopped down and saw one of the passengers, he frowned.

"You sir I can take, the other one'll have to go by horse."

Cameron realized right away who 'the other one' was the driver was referring and it made her frown herself.

Connor said nothing; instead, he turned to go fetch one of the horses from Achilles' stables when he heard Cameron speak up, making him stop in his tracks.

"He is my brother."

The driver furrowed his brows looking back and forth between both men. Although they both had similar dark brown hair, their skin color was completely different. One had white skin and the other had brown. Shaking his head, he just turned and opened the doors.

"Alright, both of you get in 'ere." He said, making no further argument on the matter.

Once they were both settled in, with Cameron's suitcase between them, the driver slammed the door shut and hopped in the front before the carriage sprang to life.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours had passed and Cameron had fell asleep, her head resting next to the window.<p>

Connor, however, could not sleep. This was only his second time he rode by carriage and he was leery of the man who drove this one. Not only did he not take kindly to his heritage, though he was not the only one, he seemed like an untrustworthy man. But Cameron could not go by horse because of the suitcase, so there they were, sitting in the back of a carriage. Try as he might, Connor finally succumbed to his tiredness, his eyes slowly closing before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A while later; Cameron was jolted awake. She looked over at Connor who silently pointed to the driver who was absolutely nowhere in sight.

Panic rising in her, she looked back at Connor. "What are we to do!?" she yelled over the unevenness of the ground beneath them.

"We jump."

"Jump!?" she screamed. "Are you mad!?"

"It is our only choice if we do not want to go overboard."

As Cameron looked ahead, she found the carriage was about to go over a waterfall. Apparently the driver had intended to kill them both seeing as he was already gone.

"Alright, let's hurry." She agreed.

Connor nodded, grabbing the suitcase before Cameron looked once more outside. The waterfall was quickly approaching so she pushed the door open and held out her hand.

Connor, having no other choice, took her hand before they both jumped out and hit the ground hard, tumbling down the mountain. When at last they stopped, Cameron found herself on top of Connor who held on to her tightly, unintentionally, of course.

It was then that she realized how strong Connor was. He had held onto her the whole time they were tumbling down the mountain and as he still held her, she could feel the muscles in his abdomen. Closing her eyes, she pushed the wanton thoughts away to focus on the long journey they still had ahead of them.

"That bastard!" she cursed.

Connor's grunted, shoving Cameron off of his body before he climbed back to his feet. "It was unfortunate, but if we tarry, we will lose even more time."

Cameron nodded, grabbing her suitcase, which was a bit beaten up from the previous event.

...

That same day was now turning into nightfall and they had only made their way to a nearby stream. Cameron, thirsty as she had ever been before, knelt down to quench her thirst. A few handfuls of water later, Connor informed her that he would find some deer meat for their supper.

With him gone, Cameron decided to take a quick bath to get some of the mud and grass off her body.

Looking around to make sure no one or no animal was around; she quickly stripped, putting the pile of clothes next to the stream. The cool water surprised her as she entered and began removing the stench, mud, and pieces of grass off of herself.

Cameron smiled before she dipped her head underneath and got her hair wet. As she came back up, she began to swim to the shore. Grabbing the white scarf, she tied it tightly across her bosom and climbed out to don the rest of her clothing.

A few minutes later, she spotted Connor carrying a squirrel, a rabbit and a deer. _Wow, he's strong. _ She thought as she noticed the size of the deer.

"Welcome back." Cameron smiled.

Connor glanced at her before he sat down across from her to skin the animals. "Have you bathed?" he asked, noticing the damp hair.

"Yes. Just after you left." She replied.

Connor cut a piece of meat, handing it to Cameron without another word. Cameron smiled, thanking him as she tasted the deer meat. Having no other meal since supper last night, she enjoyed the meal greatly.

After supper, Cameron fetched some more water from the river, taking a few drinks; she looked back at Connor who tore into a piece of meat from the squirrel. Smiling to herself, she thought she might pick some berries from the nearby trees for the both of them.

Connor seemed to be too into the meal he was still enjoying to notice if she disappeared anyway, so she peered at him one last time before she wandered off to pick some berries.

* * *

><p>The midnight sky turned everything black and it caused Cameron to barely make it back without squinting. With two handfuls of berries, she made it back only to find that Connor had disappeared.<p>

_Where on God's green earth did that man run off to? _She wondered, trying her best to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, she emptied the handfuls of berries onto the ground, popping a few into her mouth as she tried to patiently wait for Connor to return.

Minuets felt like hours and the night just drew on with all the sounds of the forest: the eerie hoot of the owl in the distance, grasshoppers chirping nearby, and birds flying out of trees left and right. But Connor was nowhere in sight.

Cameron began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, her nerves getting the best of her and her mind beginning to play tricks on her.

_No, Connor wouldn't leave me out here all alone. He couldn't. He must've gone off to look for me, right? Oh, I do hope he returns soon._

Suddenly, she heard a wolf howl in the distance making her freeze. The only thing she could think of right now was her pistol which she had stashed in her suitcase. Reaching over, she opened the suitcase, grabbing the pistol from underneath piles of folded clothes and getting it ready in case she needed to defend herself.

Another howl, made her gasp. The howl seemed to be coming closer. Cameron stood up. With shaky hands, she backed away and held the weapon close to her. Cameron had never killed a living soul, but she would do what she had to defend herself.

A low growl erupted from somewhere nearby before it grew louder. Pointing the pistol at the location the growl was coming from, Cameron backed away even further.

Just then, a grey wolf emerged from the trees and lowered its head, growling in warning.

Aiming the pistol right at the wolf, she was about to shoot when suddenly, an arrow hit the wolf, making it fall on its side, whimpering in pain.

Cameron lowered her pistol, looking in the direction the arrow came from when she saw Connor eyeing her before dropping down from the tree branch.

"Where were you? Do you know how dangerous these woods can be?" He scolded; his voice stern and dominating.

"I-I'm sorry, I just went to pick some berries for us."

"You should have stayed with me. This is your own fault."

Cameron said nothing; she only stared down at her boots in defeat.

"Come. It is late. We must sleep now."

Nodding, Cameron followed Connor silently where they both took shelter. Connor leaned against a log, watching Cameron as she found comfort next to a pile of leaves, using it for a pillow.

After their fill of the leftover berries Cameron brought back, they both fell asleep to the casual sounds of the forest animals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review, please!<strong>_


End file.
